Afraid Not (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Afraid Not", Season 2, episode 22, 62nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome, Good Morning, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Prepare for Thunder Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: So, Ray, what's the weather going to be like today? Ray: (laughs) Well, Bear, you know me. I was always looking at some sun shinier things. But, I must say: there's a big storm coming your way. Bear: Really? Well, thanks for telling me. I guess I'd better get ready. But, Ray...before you go, can you tell me something? Ray: Yes? Bear: When it's raining, where do you go? Where does the sun go before when it rains? Ray: Well, Bear, I must stay up here at his own place high in the sky waiting to lighting up the day, and to dry up all the rain. Bear: Wow! Did you know that? Well, thanks for the weather report. I hope we see you again real soon. Ray: I'm certain you will, Bear. I'm certain you will! Good day, good day. (rises) Bear: Well, we better get inside before the rain starts. Come on. (heads inside) (Cut to: Living Room) Ojo: (frightened) Afraid, Nothing to Be Afraid Of and What Do You Think? Bear: Yeah. Nobody likes to be afraid. {The word "Afraid" appears with six green terrifying shaking letters.} Afraid. Mm-hmm. But sometimes it's good to be afraid of some things. 'Cause that means you'll be careful around them. {An animated fireplace appears right next to him.} {An animated cartoon of thunder appears, rumbling.} Bear: You know, there are some things that seem scary, but can't hurt at all. {Animated thunder appears rumbling again, right in front of the Big Blue House itself.} {A cartoon-sized TV appears with a colorful glitch.} Bear: {uses his hand gesture to turn off the TV to stop glitching} See? Everybody's afraid of sometimes. Even a big, old Bear like me! Oh, yeah. ♪ I lie in bed, but I'm wide awake ♪ ♪ There's something on my chair that makes it start to shake ♪ ♪ I bet that it's a monster, does it really make a sound? ♪ ♪ Maybe it will get me when I turn around ♪ at a T-shirt It's a T-shirt. ♪ Oh, silly me! There's nothing to be afraid of. ♪ the T-shirt and reveals a star-shaped balloon ♪ Turn the light on, there's no monster. ♪ See? ♪ There's nothing to be afraid of. Oh, silly old me! ♪ ♪ You're cozy in the house, in your favorite room ♪ ♪ Sudden outside, you hear a great big boom ♪ ♪ Then the skies starts flashing, and you feel an awful chill ♪ ♪ You hear something knocking on your windowsill! ♪ It's a rainstorm! ♪ Oh, silly me! There's nothing to be afraid of. ♪ ♪ Rain and thunder inside as simple as can be! ♪ ♪ There's nothing to be afraid of. Oh, silly old me! ♪ ♪ You walk alone in the middle of the night ♪ ♪ The Big Blue House is dark, cause you can't find a light ♪ ♪ Suddenly you see, something moved behind a chair... ♪ Oh my goodness, look! ♪ It's a great big Bear! ♪ In the mirror! Huh. ♪ Oh, silly me! There's nothing to be afraid of. ♪ ♪ What's something scary. Turn the lights on, and see? ♪ ♪ There's nothing to be afraid of. Oh, silly old me! ♪ Yeah. ♪ silly old me ♪ ♪ Oh, silly old me! ♪♪ Tutter's Been Afraid! Bear: Hi, Tutter! Tutter: Oh, Hi, Bear. 'Hi?' Is that all you can say -- 'hi?' The sky is falling down around us and making lots of loud, awful noises and all you can say is 'hi?' Bear: {Thunder offset rumbles. The lights are now out.} Bear: (As Bear turns on the flashlight, we see a spotlight of the wooden floor.) Tutter: (gasps, shivering) Bear: Guys, it's okay. {A spotlight focuses the wooden floor.} Tutter: {Tutter gasps. This made him scary, and starts to shook in fear.} Pip and Pop Act Like a Purple Flower Monster {Cut to: Bedroom} Pip: Pop: Pip: {eerily} Pop: Spooky! Pip: Tutter: {goes upstairs slowly} Now...Bear said there's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to be afraid of in the Big Blue House! {camera pans to see a closeup of two yellow doors} Ojo? Treelo? Where are you, guys? {camera pans to see Pip and Pop in the bedroom} Pip: Pop: Tutter: (as eerily music plays) Pip and Pop: {voices only, inside their sheets} Beware of the two headed Purple Flower Monster! Beware! Tutter: There's a... t-t-two headed...purple flower monster! {gasps and runs away} Bear Gets Startled Bear: Hey. Where did everybody go? Treelo: Tutter. Bear: Sorry, Ojo. I don't know. In fact, I haven't seen Tutter-- (screaming) Tutter: Here's Tutter. (laughing) All: (screaming) Bear: Tutter, you scared me! The Confession {Bear removes the sheet away from Pip and Pop.} Pip and Pop: Bear, what's with Tutter? Bear: Well, sometimes, what might be a funny joke or trick to you, well, to somebody else, it can be scary. Pip and Pop: We're sorry, Tutter. Pip: Really, Pop: Really, Pip and Pop: Sorry. (pause) Tutter: Well, well...okay. {A dramatic drum beat plays.} Bear: {hands a flashlight} Shadow's Story Bear: {mimics dog voice} Woof! Woof! Ojo: It's a doggy! Bear: Next one. Tutter: I had liked that one. It's a squirrel! Pip and Pop: How does he do that? (The spotlight of the hands turn into a goat. Bear mimics his goat tone.) Bear: That's right, Treelo. It's a goat! Ojo: Hey, Bear, do you think that Shadow might come and tell us a story? Bear: (to his friends) Hey, let's sing her song. (to the camera) Do you wanna come sing with us? (starts singing) ♪ Oh! ♪ All: ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (the camera pans way further) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (they finish singing) Hmm. (Shadow appears on the living room and laughs.) Shadow: (realizes his friends are invited) Bear: Shadow: (raises her arm) Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun. Well Shadow, I was wondering would you have a story tell us today? Both: We love stories! Shadow: (laugh) Let me see when I scare up. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) Little Miss Muffet Little Miss Muffet: Hiya! Shadow: (narrating) Sat on a tuffet Little Miss Muffet: What's a tuffet? Shadow: (spoken) A short, little stool. Little Miss Muffet: Oh! (dissolves) Shadow: (narrating) Eating her curds and whey Little Miss Muffet: What's that? Shadow: (spoken again) It's sort of like...cottage cheese. Little Miss Muffet: Oh! (dissolves) Shadow: (narrating) Along came a spider (the spider laughs evilly) And sat down beside her (the spider laughs evilly again) And frightened Miss Muffet...away! (the spider growls) Little Miss Muffet: I'm not afraid of you. (the spider growls again) Nope. You're not scary. Want some curds and whey? Spider: Sure. Spiders love curds and whey! (Little Miss Muffet trades him a spoon.) *Woah!* Yum yum yum yum yum! (flies back to the web) (glitter shines) All: Yay! Bear: (laugh) Wow, What a great story. Little Miss Muffet. Luna's Been Afraid / The Goodbye Song Bear: Wow. What a day, huh? And it looks like the storm has finally cleared. Hmm. Let's go see our friend Luna. {enters his balcony} Ah, hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. It's so nice to see you. It was so dark and stormy, I wasn't sure we'd be able to have our usual chat. Bear: I know and that would've been a shame. Because so much happened in The Big Blue House. Luna: Really? Bear: Yeah. Everyone was a little scared by all the thunder and lightning. But inside we were all perfectly safe. Luna: Houses are good for that. Bear: True. Hey, Luna. I was just wondering. Has there ever been time when you were Afraid? Luna: Oh, hmm. Well, you know, Bear. Everyone gets Afraid now and then. Even me. Bear: Really? But what do you do when you're Afraid? Luna: Well, I learned a long, long time ago. That if I could just take a minute and wait, I almost always feel better. It's the secret to being brave. You do it a minute at a time. Bear: Really? Luna: Hmm. Bear: Wow. Did you know that? Well, Luna, will you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I would love to. {They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage} Bear: Bye, now. (Heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the Way. The next time, you feel Afraid, just remember what Luna said. Be brave a minute at a time. And, think of me. Cause I'll be right here, waiting for you and ready to play. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts